This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core provides support for the other cores that operate as state-wide programmatic resources. This core has the following responsibilities: - Logistical support for the INBRE project, the Steering Committee, and the External Advisory Board - Planning and implementing program initiatives and changes in emphasis - Interaction with the NCRR staff and other state INBRE programs - Fiscal responsibility for all INBRE programs and projects - Coordination and integration of the inter-institutional research resource core facilities - Centralized billing and accounting in support of INBRE re-charge activities - Approval of all personnel hired through the project and administrative support for searches - Establishment and maintenance of Nevada INBRE web site - Preparation of interim progress reports and program updates - Program assessment under the guidance of the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS)